


just cuz there's not enough of these

by star2011



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star2011/pseuds/star2011





	just cuz there's not enough of these

At 7am   
Chiron's POV   
Percy! What are you doing here? In your boxers? Chiron asked.   
Well someone took my clothes and its hot so I said oh well. Percy replied.  
Chiron said. You need to go back to your cabin.   
But Chiron it's hot in my cabin. Percy said.   
Against my better judgement I said fine but stay out of my way.   
OK Chiron thanks. Percy replied.   
I have to go check on the other campers.   
Linebreak  
When I came back I seen Percy on the couch with his boxers pulled down and him moaning my name. I went up behind him and pushed him forward and cast a spell that made him really horny. Next thing I remember is my dick in his ass and him moaning like a whore.


End file.
